


Talent

by SerpentineJ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulskye, F/M, Fluff, Outrageous amounts, Skoulson - Freeform, Skyeson, Talent Shows, because this ship can't agree on a handle, prompts, seriously, ungodly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP signing up for a talent show, either separately or together.</p><p>The team holds an impromptu talent show on the Bus. Skoulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I know nothing about planes. Sorry. A plane such as the Bus probably couldn’t stay in the air for a week and a half but screw it, this is fiction. Science voodoo, the Bus is super fuel efficient.
> 
> Also, I'm still kind of hashing out these characters. Apologies for any OOCness.

“Oh yeah? Well, what can you do, James Bond?” Fitz says sardonically. He adopts his “make fun of Ward” voice and grunts, narrowing his eyes and hunching, hands on his hips, “I’m Agent Grant Ward, and I can take down twenty men with a pistol and a water bottle.”

“Hey!” Ward exclaims, frowning. “I have talents other than my job.”

Simmons scoffs, standing beside Fitz. “Really? Like what? Woodworking on the weekends?”

Skye walks in, saying, “Hey, guys. Coulson says-“, and stops at the aggressively charged atmosphere. “Er, guys?” 

No-one responds. Fitz looks peeved, Simmons is frowning, and Ward is attempting to glare at both scientists simultaneously. 

“Guys!”

All three sets of eyes turn to her and they all begin talking at once, running over each other in an attempt to get their messages across. 

“Mr. Bond here insulted my dwarves-“

“-I did not-“

“-I was defending Fitz-“

“-Simmons said I didn’t have any other talents-“

“-Not true, it was implied at best-“

Skye waves her hands, shaking her head. “Guys! I thought we were over this!”

Fitz pouts. Simmons glares at Ward, and Ward is looking imposing, arms crossed and a scowl marring his brow.

The door whooshes and Coulson walks in, sees the petty irritation on all three faces, and attempts to walk back out with a muttered, “I’ll… come back later.”

“Nope!” Skye grabs his arm, stopping him from leaving, and hauls him to stand in front of the perpetrators. “AC, this is your problem too.”

He sighs. “Fine.” Turning to the team, Phil says, “I’m sure you’re all very talented. The fact that you’re on the team is testament to that.” He looks to Skye, saying almost petulantly, “Can I leave now?”

Simmons gasps, the familiar spark of an idea lighting up her face. “We should have a talent show!”

There’s a pause, a beat of silence, and everyone turns to her, incredulity on many faces. 

“What?” That’s Fitz.

“Are you out of your mind?” Ward says.

Coulson just looks thoughtfully at her. 

Skye cocks her head.

“It could work.” She says, leaning against the holotable. “I mean, we’re stuck on the Bus for another week and a half while things at The Hub cool down.”

“Hmm.” Phil murmurs. “If you want.”

He walks out, leaving Gemma grinning, Skye thinking, and Ward and Fitz completely bemused.

~~~~~~

“Oh, please, Fitz?” Simmons begs, eyes wide and pleading.

He says, “No! Gemma, I’m not going to-“

“I can’t do this without you!”

She can see his resistance crumbling. “I-“

“And it would be such a wonderful opportunity to show Ward up on the talent thing.”

“…fine. I’ll consider it.”

“Oh, thank you!” She gives him a quick hug. “I have to go convince Skye now…”

~~~~~~

“Fine.”

Simmons stops, her arguments stilling on her lips, sweet and spicy. “Really?”

Skye rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

“I’ll be honest,” Gemma continues, “I was expecting more resistance.”

“Hmm. I should be offended.”

“Is this about…” She winces, hesitant, “You and Agent Coulson?”

The girl sitting in the bunk frowns. “What about me and Coulson?”

“Are you two… seeing each other? Because I’ve brought this up with Fitz and we’ve decided we’re completely supportive because you are out friend and Coulson is our CO…”

Skye chokes. “What? We’re not dating.” She casts her eyes downwards, saying quietly, seeming to herself, “He doesn’t see me that way.”

Simmons frowns.

~~~~~~

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please, Agent May.”

“…”

“Coulson’s doing it.”

“…”

“Agent May?”

“…fine. If Phil is embarrassing himself as well.”

~~~~~~

Simmons knocked on the door to Skye’s bunk for the second time in the hour. A muffled “come in” sounded from inside and she opened the door, hesitating.

“Simmons?” The girl on the bunk looks up, away from her laptop. “I already agreed to the talent thingy, what do you need?”

Gemma shifts awkwardly. “Er. I kind of…. Told May Coulson was participating in the show to get her to cooperate. She agreed, but… I’d rather not be caught lying to the Cavalry…”

“You want me to ask him.” It’s not a question.

“…if that wouldn’t be… too much trouble?”

“…you owe me one.” Skye pauses. “Make that two, this is going to be really awkward.”

~~~~~~

She knocks on Coulson’s office door. “AC? You in there?”

There’s a muffled affirmative from within the room and Skye opens it, walking in. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No, come on in.” He responds, glancing up at her from his paperwork. “What do you need?”

Deciding to bite the bullet, she takes a breath and asks, “Well, you know the talent show Simmons is putting together?”

He signs something with a flourish and removes it from a stack. “Yeah? What about it?”

“…long story short, we need you to be in it.”

Phil looks up at that, startled. “What?”

Skye fidgets, away she might be breaching some kind of barrier. “Er. Simmons kind of… told May you were participating so she would agree?”

He frowns. 

“Please?”

“…”

“I’m doing it, and so are FitzSimmons and Ward.”

Phil doesn’t respond.

“…I’ll take your dish week.”

“...fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The actual show will be next chapter, which I'll hopefully have done and posted by this Friday.
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
